


辛夷坞。从花开到花落-Murmur

by jyunchungcyc



Series: 佛炉烟讀後感 [3]
Category: MURMUR讀後感 - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:55:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25356580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jyunchungcyc/pseuds/jyunchungcyc
Relationships: 佛炉烟, 讀後感 - Relationship
Series: 佛炉烟讀後感 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836298





	辛夷坞。从花开到花落-Murmur

辛夷坞。从花开到花落-Murmur

  


  
[ ](https://nicomurmur.lofter.com/)  


  * 关于
  * 不要关注

  * [私信](https://www.lofter.com/message/nicomurmur)
  * [归档](https://nicomurmur.lofter.com/view)
  * [UAPP](https://nicomurmur.lofter.com/mylofteruapp)



#  [Murmur](https://nicomurmur.lofter.com/)

  


##  [辛夷坞。从花开到花落](https://nicomurmur.lofter.com/post/1db6537e_1c6d83739)

**《佛炉烟》第二十九回读后心得。**

  


**只是读后感，非长评！**

**可能与作者想表达的相距甚远，并与他人有所相悖，实属正常！**

  


—————————————————————————————

  


  


  


  


> **心无所住万法空，不着三界有情瞳。**
> 
> **御服得染倾泪洒，维摩辩疾自痴中。**

  


大家还记得八千在我诚恳的请（逼）求（迫）之下为璎珞写的判词吗？感觉璎珞重生的真正含义呼之欲出！

  


  


> **“佛陀本无生死，又从哪里来的转世？”**
> 
> **  
> **
> 
> **“若是朕果真遭了报应，你又打算如何应对？”**
> 
>   
> 
> 
> **“何所引起，其生久如，当云何灭？”**
> 
> **  
> **
> 
> **“从痴有爱，则我病生。”**
> 
> **  
> **
> 
> **“以一切众生病，是故我病。若一切众生得不病者，则我病灭。”**

  


重生的璎珞占尽先知，因此在自己在乎的人事物上显得不同以往的怯懦恐惧，皇帝都看在眼里，他不只一次问过璎珞妳怕什么？为什么怕？

  


文殊与维摩诘这几句问疾在我看来感觉傻气执拗又温柔。

  


我有执着，有情爱，有痴妄，才有了病。然而谁不知道呢？自己深陷在虚妄贪念之中并非浑然不知，很多道理谁也不比谁知道的少，但就是不想放手，明明知道会受伤会失望，会失去，还是心甘情愿，所以执拗。因为我们是凡人俗人，所以傻。

  


以一切众生的病当作我的病，等他们的病好了，我也就好了。或许璎珞重生，要解开的不只是自己未曾完成的遗憾，她把身边亲友子女的“逝去”，弘历的“遗憾”，当做自己的病，一如既往，她一直是这样勇往直前的人，哪怕希望再渺茫，都会拼尽全力保全一次。

  


哪怕最后一个痊愈的是自己（ 若一切众生得不病者，则我病灭。 ）依然毫无保留。这不温柔吗？

  


  


  


> **“皇上英查睿断，素来所思所想，并非内廷宫眷所能悉知。臣妾只是怕……自己并无病症，皇上却空自忧心，独断病情。来日反倒作出病来，到时候又要如何收拾……”**
> 
> **  
> **
> 
> **“'菩萨为众生故，入生死，有生死，则有病。若众生得离病者，则菩萨无复病。'臣妾知道皇上心里惦念，只是这病究竟是有是无，又要如何医治，总还是要臣妾自己——”**
> 
> **“你不必想。朕给你的，你只管拿着便是。”**
> 
> **“众生有病，菩萨愈之。你只需记得，朕所行之举，于你毫无牵碍便可。”**

  


  


  


  


你们看过周星驰的《西游-降魔篇》吗？玄奘初时不屑段小姐对他的爱恋，他说他的爱是大爱，要给的是天下人，不是她一个小小女子。然而最后段小姐为他而死，他幡然醒悟，他说，天下之爱没有大爱小爱之分，众生之爱皆是爱。有过痛苦才知道痛苦，有过执着，才能放下执着。窃以为璎珞在经历永璐虽不像容音天命不可回还，保住了性命，却还是得承受天伦分离的“衰亡”，有必须付出的代价（但不知会移转到什么地方）因此她明白，就算再活一次她依然是肉体凡胎。一切苦痛，由心而起，放下放不下，舍了舍不得，解方自由心取。但皇上仍然懵然未知，所以她说：  


  


> **“我想着……这个心愿就先寄放在皇上这里。什么时候皇上觉得该为我许个愿，再由您来亲自许下，那才称得上是无有不应呢。”**

  


好，从这句我仿佛嗅到了听雪藏春那一篇的梅花香，璎珞想说的那一句话，弘历为她许的愿是什么？梅坞窗外无声的雪，真似王维的一句“纷纷开且落”，又寥落又寂静。这是什么神仙伏笔吧？ ！ （兴奋搓手）

  


小说一下珍珠，可能有人就会说这是珍珠跳脱不出舒适圈，没有跨出去的勇气，然而若把背景代入其实就很能认同，跨出去要勇气，难道留在原地守成便不用力气了吗？珍珠贵在自知，同时我感觉她在衬托，自璎珞重生以来，珍珠的变动算是最小的，最少受到干预，所以她一样是她，没有什么人或是盖世英雄踩着七色云彩来救她出这重重宫墙，那个年代的女人，出了宫服侍过贵人就算是有头脸的，嫁与一个稍有家世的陌生人，是好是坏不知道，总归是旁人说的“好姻缘”。所以她说“若在自己，却不一定能如此惬意。”从头至尾，珍珠像是最普通的我们，云云众生，艳羡着、赞叹着，却鲜少有勇气去突破自我，与世界的不公成见对抗。只是珍珠最后为自己拣选了一条最适合自己的路，这也需要勇气，就算微不足道。

  


  


我向来很喜欢佛经等等的语句融入文章，那使文章含义显得更“凄怆”，犹如判词，角色人物的结局都映照在传颂几千年的文字组合上，等着我们去补充，去联想。

  


不同的是，维摩诘借装病说法，菩萨殊胜八方群聚，然鹅八千不是装的，是真的要把肺咳出来，我个人建议八千下次别写生病了，吸引力法则了解一下？ ？

  


还有璎珞那句菩萨可汗好可爱！介不介意下次在“特殊场合”使用亵渎一下？ （）

  


  


  


  
[2019-10-17](https://nicomurmur.lofter.com/post/1db6537e_1c6d83739)  


  
[热度/38](https://nicomurmur.lofter.com/post/1db6537e_1c6d83739)  
[评论/16](https://nicomurmur.lofter.com/post/1db6537e_1c6d83739)  


  * [# 佛炉烟](https://nicomurmur.lofter.com/tag/%E4%BD%9B%E7%82%89%E7%83%9F)
  * [# 深夜乱写](https://nicomurmur.lofter.com/tag/%E6%B7%B1%E5%A4%9C%E4%B9%B1%E5%86%99)
  * [# 八千早日康复](https://nicomurmur.lofter.com/tag/%E5%85%AB%E5%8D%83%E6%97%A9%E6%97%A5%E5%BA%B7%E5%A4%8D)



  
  


评论(16)

热度(38)

  1. [](https://weilong366.lofter.com/) [是韩憨憨吖🎏](https://weilong366.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  2. [](https://zhizihuakaimingzi.lofter.com/) [栀子花开](https://zhizihuakaimingzi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  3. [](https://mannaozidoushiyangzi.lofter.com/) [退役熬夜选手](https://mannaozidoushiyangzi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  4. [](https://66651388.lofter.com/) [拾火](https://66651388.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  5. [](https://weiwutuanzi.lofter.com/) [威武团子](https://weiwutuanzi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  6. [](https://xiaoyanhuihui.lofter.com/) [小鄢灰灰](https://xiaoyanhuihui.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  7. [](https://shennantaili.lofter.com/) [🐉🐍](https://shennantaili.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  8. [](https://ruffian709.lofter.com/) [ruffian✘](https://ruffian709.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  9. [](https://mengliyingshikongluoyu.lofter.com/) [梦里樱释空落雨](https://mengliyingshikongluoyu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  10. [](https://momo3495.lofter.com/) [时间℉煮雨](https://momo3495.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  11. [](https://piduantui352.lofter.com/) [姜汁撞奶](https://piduantui352.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  12. [](https://75803295.lofter.com/) [🌗](https://75803295.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  13. [](https://congrong753.lofter.com/) [西风漂流](https://congrong753.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  14. [](https://lanlancheng.lofter.com/) [吧唧一口肉](https://lanlancheng.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  15. [](https://maorongrongyuan.lofter.com/) [一枝茸](https://maorongrongyuan.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  16. [](https://yizhuo528.lofter.com/) [欹擢](https://yizhuo528.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  17. [](https://lin85897.lofter.com/) [琳](https://lin85897.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  18. [](https://jing-susu.lofter.com/) [靖苏苏](https://jing-susu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  19. [](https://shuyinghengxieshuiqingqian422.lofter.com/) [疏影横斜水清浅](https://shuyinghengxieshuiqingqian422.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  20. [](https://feixuxiliyaffff.lofter.com/) [fishcelia](https://feixuxiliyaffff.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  21. [](https://meiyueh.lofter.com/) [爱笑的玫小月](https://meiyueh.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  22. [](https://88418420.lofter.com/) [柒颗小葡萄](https://88418420.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  23. [](https://huashibaiyandarenludaxi.lofter.com/) [大喜半仙儿爱叨叨](https://huashibaiyandarenludaxi.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  24. [](https://huashibaiyandarenludaxi.lofter.com/) [大喜半仙儿爱叨叨](https://huashibaiyandarenludaxi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  25. [](https://zhaomijiqing6666.lofter.com/) [zhaomijiqing6666](https://zhaomijiqing6666.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  26. [](https://zhaomijiqing6666.lofter.com/) [zhaomijiqing6666](https://zhaomijiqing6666.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  27. [](https://gebilaowangxiaomingtongxie.lofter.com/) [阿桃](https://gebilaowangxiaomingtongxie.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  28. [](https://duanfa488.lofter.com/) [喜欢阿夏的月月](https://duanfa488.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  29. [](https://chuanyancao.lofter.com/) [川烟草](https://chuanyancao.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  30. [](https://akanesasu.lofter.com/) [樗櫟八千](https://akanesasu.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  31. [](https://akanesasu.lofter.com/) [樗櫟八千](https://akanesasu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  32. [](https://xueguoqianxun.lofter.com/) [雪过千寻](https://xueguoqianxun.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  33. [](https://xueguoqianxun.lofter.com/) [雪过千寻](https://xueguoqianxun.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  34. [](https://pearlsu.lofter.com/) [pearl su](https://pearlsu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  35. [](https://1095547459.lofter.com/) [生生](https://1095547459.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  36. [](https://wuluoyu327.lofter.com/) [物い络语](https://wuluoyu327.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  37. [](https://lunasumoyan.lofter.com/) [Luna Astoria](https://lunasumoyan.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  38. [](https://lois6642.lofter.com/) [JUER华虫](https://lois6642.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 




© [Murmur](https://nicomurmur.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](https://www.lofter.com)


End file.
